


［Stucky/盾冬］Nothings gonna hurt you baby (‘good night'系列短篇故事集）

by isxn



Series: ［盾冬&Stucky－锤基&Thorki／'good night'系列短篇集］我希望睁开眼就看到你 （治愈／甜／HE） [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Good night, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 愿你每晚都好眠 睁开眼就看到最爱的人‘521 我爱你’





	［Stucky/盾冬］Nothings gonna hurt you baby (‘good night'系列短篇故事集）

第一夜 0.1

月光落在那张小木床上，映着书上那幅彩色的图画，他将Steve耷拉在额前的金发撩开。

风在摇晃着窗框，脏兮兮的布帘在翻飞，桌上燃烧完了最后的一根蜡烛，他脱下他身上的外套，披在Steve单薄的被子上，他看着Steve轻轻颤动的眼睫毛，俯下身轻轻地吻在那人的发旋上。

“Bucky,”他感到一只带着微微凉意的手抚上了他的脸，视线往下移去，看到那双湛蓝色的眼睛正注视着自己，像夜晚里最明亮的光，不意间点亮他的心脏，“我想陪着你，我要陪着你走到尽头，你知道的吧……”

他点点头，忍住眼底浮起快要溢出的湿意，这是他告诉Steve他即将要入伍以来，Steve跟他终于开口讲的第一句话。

Bucky记得当他穿着绿色的军装走到那个金发青年面前敬了个标准军礼时，对方眼里瞬间黯淡下去的光泽，Steve抿着嘴背过身，头一次没有等他就迈开快步跑进茫茫夜色里，他追在那头晃动的金发后，任凭他怎么喊眼前的那人，都没有回应，只能眼睁睁地望着那个金发小个子跑到屋子里狠狠地对他甩上门。

那几日他都吃Steve的闭门羹，直到今夜，Steve默许了他跟进屋里。

“我不会放弃的，”Steve望着Bucky眼睛，抓住了Bucky放在他杯子上的那只手，将两个人的十个手指扣在一起，“直到我可以入伍为止，我要为家国做点什么，我不能总是在你身后，安安心心做我的病秧子，这不是我，Bucky，我要拿起枪，我要光明正大的站在你身边同你奋战，我……要你，你知道吗？”

他艰难地坐起身来，凑近Bucky，鼻尖互抵着，距离近到可闻彼此的呼吸，在那双睁大的翠色眼眸的凝视下吻住了那瓣温软嫩红的唇，吸吮了几秒后才缓缓地放开对方。

“Steve……这会被……不……我们不能够这样。”

这是他们从来不能言说的，却心知肚明的秘密。

“我不能就这样什么也不说，我不想要留有遗憾，不想要你带着担忧而去，pal;”Steve对他做了一个‘嘘’的手势，将手指抵在Bucky的唇上，“尽管我们都在心底知道，可我还是要说出来，我想告诉你，我爱你，胜过一切，不需要像故事里的小王子兜兜转转，像小美人鱼那样将所有的藏起来；我爱你，不管你会怎么样，我会直到时间的尽头，跟你同在。”

他抬手将Bucky眼角瞬间渗出来的水分擦掉，放进嘴里，用舌头舔舐掉，Bucky胡乱地晃着头，抱住了他，Steve笑了起来。

“不要太挂念我。”

又一段短暂的沉默后，Bucky听到了Steve隐忍着，略带沙哑的，像穿透风，穿透雨，穿透雾，Steve扭过头，Bucky拍着他的背，这个金发的倔强小子从不让别人看到他的眼泪。

“Don’t do any stupid till I come back.”

Bucky深吸了口气，垂下眼，月色照在Steve的脸上，他的Steve，总是那么消瘦，苍白，却有着最倔，最固执的性子，打着最烈的架，一次次倒下后仍摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼睛里闪烁着正气凛然的锋芒。

他总是担忧着某天会看不到那双蓝色眼睛睁开，心脏每次都在对方剧烈的咳嗽中里收缩着，泛着酸痛，所以他一刻从未敢离开过Steve，他害怕着失去，可如今，他也许会先走那一步，这是他的责任，他必须要做的事。

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve侧过头，刚好与他的唇碰到一起，他们扣紧了手，一起向后跌在柔软的床上，在彼此的气息里闭上了双眼。

——TBC——


End file.
